Five Hundred Miles
by sphinx01
Summary: After escaping from the Autobots, Ravage finds his way home, and Soundwave establishes priorities.
1. English version

Setting: During the episode "More than Meets the Eye Part 3"

'...' is Ravage speaking telepathically

Disclaimer: I don't own The Transformers, and I don't make any money with this.

**

* * *

**

**Five Hundred Miles**

_I'll be free, I'll be free, I'll come home to my country,  
__Lord I'm five hundred miles away from home. _

The Hooters - 500 Miles

--*--

Ravage was running.

He had long since shaken off his Autobot pursuers, though he'd have much preferred to sharpen his claws on them - especially the two who had guarded his cage. They surely had some nerve to make fun of him! Those idiots knew nothing. Nothing at all.

The setting sun was soon replaced by a pitch black night, which suited Ravage just fine. He became one with the darkness, melted into the shadows as easily as he would have transformed into his alt mode. He was practically invisible now.

He paused for a moment and raised his head, sniffing the air and pricking his ears. Yes, this was the way, his radar told him so - and so did his nose. This was exactly the route he and Soundwave had taken yesterday; he could make out the last faint traces of their energy fields, scattered molecules of smell still lingering in the air. Surely nobody, be it fleshling or Cybertronian, would ever have believed that energy fields could have a smell, but for Ravage they had one, and each was different and unique.

But what he was looking for now was neither a smell nor a radar signal. He was searching for something different - and he found it.

The mental bond between him and Soundwave had been weak during the last few joors. Judging from the flurry of excitement the Autobots had been in, Ravage presumed that his partner had needed to focus his attention on more pressing issues. But now the bond was strong again; a warm and steady presence in the back of his mind, gently guiding him as it had done ever since he had onlined his optics for the very first time.

He zeroed in on the connection like a magnet is drawn to metal, and then he dashed off with great, soundless leaps, a shadow in the night. Left to his own devices on this backwater planet, imprisoned in a small cage with only the Autobots for company - he'd really had it for one solar cycle. All he wanted now was his family. He wanted home.

--*--

He did not pay attention to how long or how far he ran. Running came natural to him, it was something he just did, without having to think about it. The only thing that reminded him of the fact that he was moving was the nasty crunching of the sand beneath his paws. Some grains found their way into the joints of his toes and scraped and rubbed against the sensitive metal in the most irritating fashion. Ravage thought wistfully of the smooth, clean metal floors of Cybertron where his claws produced this nice little clicking with each step…

A massive shadow emerged from the darkness: the outline of the new space cruiser they were using as a temporary base. All was quiet, but Ravage stopped dead in his movement once the ship came into view.

Someone was waiting for him.

He could clearly feel it while he circled the ship on silken paws, turning round a first corner, a second...

The familiar figure of a mech standing with his back to him appeared in front of him.

Ravage froze, one paw still hovering in mid-air.

The mech turned to face him.

Ravage was sure that he hadn't made the slightest sound, but Soundwave did not have to _hear_ him to know he was there. He put his paw down and returned the unfathomable gaze that rested on him.

Finally, Soundwave spoke.

"Ravage; returned." His monotonous voice did not betray the slightest hint of emotion.

Ravage perched on his hind legs and calmly started licking his right fore-paw to get rid of the annoying sand.

'As you can see. The accommodations weren't of the kind that would have made me want to prolong my visit.'

"Status?"

Ravage switched paws.

'I bring news for Megatron. The Autobots have located another energy source, a supply of rocket fuel, not far from their base.'

Soundwave nodded, still showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Megatron will be pleased."

And then, as if this had been some kind of magic word, he suddenly dropped the mask of the ever-dutiful officer, his body visibly relaxing, and his voice took on a soft, almost gentle tone when he added:

"Ravage's return; greatly appreciated."

Before he could stop himself, Ravage had leaped towards his partner, and Soundwave knelt and practically caught him in his arms. Ravage nestled into his embrace and rubbed his head against his partner's chest when the mental bond was opened for him and he felt the painful relieve his return had touched off, all the while purring in contentment and reassurance. He could also feel the presence of his siblings; Rumble's and Frenzy's almost hysterical ecstasy, Laserbeak's and Buzzsaw's warm welcome, and Ratbat's overwhelming joy. He basked in all those feelings like in warm energon and increased his purring when Soundwave started scratching him behind his ears.

'Oh… mmhhh… a little higher, please… and a little more to the right… to the right… the _other_ right…' Rumble and Frenzy giggled audibly.

Suddenly the caresses stopped. Ravage blinked, disappointed, when Soundwave lifted one of his forelegs and inspected it carefully. His free hand transformed into a set of delicate instruments, and then he started to remove the bothersome sand from the sensitive joints, very gently and without haste.

Ravage started purring again. Little by little, the long run through the night began to make itself felt. He stretched out on the floor and rested his head in Soundwave's lap.

'What about my message?' The question came out rather halfheartedly.

Soundwave paused in his work to look at him.

"Priority Megatron; high", he answered. "Priority Ravage; higher."

Ravage curled up contentedly and surrendered to his partner's gentle care. The memory of his imprisonment was already beginning to fade from his processor.

He was exactly were he was meant to be.

* * *

Just a little oneshot that popped up in my mind when listening to the above-mentioned song on the radio. Hence the title.


	2. German version

Setting: Missing Scene aus "More than Meets the Eye Part 3"

'...' = Telepathie

Disclaimer: Die Transformers gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

**Five Hundred Miles**

_I'll be free, I'll be free, I'll come home to my country,  
__Lord I'm five hundred miles away from home. _

The Hooters - 500 Miles

--*--

Ravage rannte.

Seine Autobot-Verfolger hatte er längst hinter sich gelassen, obwohl er es vorgezogen hätte, seine Krallen an ihnen auszuprobieren - besonders an den beiden, die seinen Käfig bewacht hatten. Wie konnten sie es wagen, sich über ihn lustig zu machen?! Sie wußten nichts, nicht das geringste.

Die Sonne sank hinter den Horizont und wurde schnell durch eine tiefe Nacht ersetzt. Ravage war es nur recht. Das Verschmelzen mit der Dunkelheit, das Einswerden mit den Schatten war für ihn so natürlich wie der Wechsel in seine Kassettenform. Er wurde buchstäblich unsichtbar.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und reckte die Schnauze in die Luft, horchte, witterte. Ja, die Richtung stimmte, das sagte ihm sein Radar - und seine Nase. Dies war exakt der Weg, den er und Soundwave gestern gekommen waren; er konnte ganz schwach die letzten Spuren ihrer beider Energiefelder riechen, die noch als einzelne Moleküle in der Luft hingen. Wahrscheinlich wäre niemand, sei es Fleischling oder Cybertronier, jemals auf die Idee gekommen, daß Energiefelder einen Geruch haben konnten, aber für Ravage hatten sie einen, und jeder war anders und einzigartig.

Aber was er suchte, war weder ein Radar-Signal noch ein Duft. Er fahndete nach etwas anderem - und fand es.

Das gedankliche Band zwischen ihm und Soundwave war in den letzten Stunden nur schwach gewesen; aus der Aufregung, die unter den Autobots geherrscht hatte, schloß Ravage, daß sein Partner den Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge hatte richten müssen. Aber nun konnte er die Verbindung wieder deutlich spüren, eine unaufdringliche, ruhige, warme Präsenz im Hintergrund seines Bewußtseins, die ihn sanft führte, so wie sie es getan hatte seit dem Tag, als er zum ersten Mal seine optischen Sensoren aktivierte.

Er visierte diese Verbindung an wie eine Kompaßnadel, die nach Norden schwenkt, und dann rannte er los, mit großen Sprüngen, ein lautloser Schatten in der Nacht. _Ein_ solarer Zyklus auf diesem fremden Planeten, eingesperrt in einen engen Käfig und in Gesellschaft der Autobots, war mehr als genug. Er wollte zu seiner Familie. Er wollte nach Hause.

--*--

Er achtete nicht darauf, wie lange oder wie weit er lief. Laufen war ein natürlicher Zustand für ihn, etwas, das er tat, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Das einzige, was ihn daran erinnerte, daß er sich bewegte, war das scheußliche Knirschen des Sandes unter seinen Pfoten. Die einzelnen Körner bohrten sich in die Gelenke seiner Zehen und kratzten und rieben dort auf die hinterhältigste Art und Weise. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an die glatten, sauberen Metallböden Cybertrons, auf denen seine Krallen dieses hübsche, kleine Klickgeräusch gemacht hatten...

Vor ihm tauchte ein massiger Schatten aus der Dunkelheit auf: die Umrisse des neuen Raumschiffs, das ihnen vorübergehend als Kommandobasis diente. Alles war still und unauffällig, und trotzdem bremste Ravage seinen Lauf abrupt ab bei dem Anblick.

Er wurde erwartet.

Er konnte es spüren, während er auf leisen Pfoten um das Schiff herumschlich, um eine Ecke, um eine zweite...

Eine vertraute Silhouette tauchte vor ihm auf; die Konturen einer großen Gestalt, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, eine Pfote noch in der Luft.

Die Gestalt wandte sich um.

Ravage war sicher, daß er kein Geräusch gemacht hatte, aber Soundwave mußte ihn nicht _hören_, um zu wissen, daß er da war. Er setzte die Pfote auf den Boden und erwiderte den unergründlichen Blick, der auf ihm ruhte.

"Ravage; zurückgekehrt", bemerkte Soundwave schließlich. In seiner monotonen Stimme war kein Hauch von Emotion zu hören.

Ravage setzte sich auf die Hinterläufe und fing gelassen an, seine rechte Vorderpfote zu lecken, um den lästigen Sand loszuwerden.

'Wie du siehst. Der Aufenthalt war nicht so angenehm, daß ich ihn über Gebühr ausdehnen wollte.'

"Status?"

Ravage wechselte zur linken Pfote.

'Ich bringe eine Nachricht für Megatron. Die Autobots haben eine weitere Energiequelle ausgemacht, einen Vorrat an Raketentreibstoff, nicht weit von ihrer Basis.'

Soundwave nickte, noch immer ohne erkennbare Gemütsregung.

"Megatron wird zufrieden sein." Und als sei dies ein geheimes Zeichen gewesen, fiel die Maske des pflichtbewußten Offiziers plötzlich von ihm ab, seine Haltung entspannte sich, und seine Stimme wurde weich, beinahe zärtlich, als er hinzufügte:

"Ravages Rückkehr; sehr willkommen."

Bevor er wußte, was er tat, hatte Ravage einen Satz auf ihn zu gemacht, und Soundwave ging auf die Knie und fing ihn praktisch auf, und Ravage schmiegte schnurrend den Kopf an seine Brust, als die gedankliche Verbindung für ihn geöffnet wurde und er die fast schmerzhafte Erleichterung fühlte, die seine unversehrte Rückkehr ausgelöst hatte. Auch die Anwesenheit seiner Geschwister konnte er nun wahrnehmen; Rumbles und Frenzys beinahe hysterische Begeisterung, Laserbeaks und Buzzsaws warmes Willkommen und Ratbats unbändige Freude. Er badete in all diesen Empfindungen wie in warmem Energon und erhöhte die Lautstärke seines Schnurrens um mehrere Dezibel, als Soundwave anfing, ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

'Oh... mmhhh... etwas höher, bitte... und mehr rechts... mehr rechts... das _andere_ rechts...' Rumble und Frenzy kicherten hörbar.

Die streichelnde Bewegung brach unvermittelt ab. Ravage blinzelte enttäuscht, als Soundwave einen seiner Vorderläufe anhob und ihn sorgfältig inspizierte. Seine freie Hand transformierte sich in eine Reihe filigraner Instrumente, und dann begann er sachte und ohne Eile den Sand aus den empfindlichen Gelenken zu entfernen.

Ravage fing wieder an zu schnurren. Allmählich machte sich der lange Lauf durch die Nacht bemerkbar. Er kauerte sich auf dem Boden nieder und bettete den Kopf in Soundwaves Schoß.

'Was ist mit meiner Nachricht für Megatron?' Er fragte eher halbherzig.

Für einen Moment hielt Soundwave in seiner Arbeit inne und sah ihn an.

„Priorität Megatron; hoch", erwiderte er. „Priorität Ravage; höher."

Zufrieden kuschelte Ravage sich zurecht und überließ sich der sanften Fürsorge seines Partners. Die Erinnerung an seine Gefangenschaft bei den Autobots verblaßte bereits.

Er war genau da, wo er hingehörte.


End file.
